


2042

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock, teenagers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish stomped out, slamming first the kitchen door and then his own bedroom door as he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2042

"But Molly said I could go and stay at her house this weekend!" Hamish stomped out, slamming first the kitchen door and then his own bedroom door as he went.

John sighed and looked at Sherlock who just shrugged before adding "It might be nice for the four of us to get together without Hamish?" 

It wasn't really a question, but Sherlock made it sound like one.   
They saw plenty of Mycroft and Greg but usually, Hamish was around too.   
He loved his uncles. It was unusual for him to want to be elsewhere when they were visiting, but he was a teenager now. Did he really want to spend a weekend surrounded by 'old men' (Hamish's words, not John's!) when he could be spending time with Molly and her son, Marcus?

"Maybe you're right, Sherlock." John conceded, re-opening the kitchen door again and mindlessly checking the inset panes of glass. "It has been a while since it was just the four of us."

Sherlock smiled at his husband and wandered over to distract him from his inspection of the door panes. "They're fine, John." he said, waving towards the glass, "It's toughened, remember."

John remembered. They'd had all the panes replaced after Sherlock shattered them with a rather explosive experiment.  
Hamish was certainly growing up to be an independent boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've published over 100 fics already.  
> I know the "Fifty" series' do bump up the tally, I suppose, but wow.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments and kudos.  
> It means a lot.


End file.
